An Interveiw With Harry Potter Characters
by whatitdobootydoo
Summary: The Harry Potter character's opinions on the 5th book, and the beggining of something new! FUNNY!


Disclaimer: Now if I owned any of this, do really think I would post it on the internet?  
  
Here's a little something for all you Harry Potter fans!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter character's opinions on the 5th book.  
  
Christy: So what did you think of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry?  
  
Harry: I finally got hooked up with Cho!!! Whoop!!!  
  
Ron: Ahh..ya'll aren't good together! You should hook up with Hermione!!  
  
Hermione: I like my current position thank you very much!  
  
Christy: Besides, no one likes you! You're such a know it all!!!  
  
Ron: Amen!  
  
Herminoe: Oh, suck an elf!  
  
Christy: So Sirius, what did you like about the book?  
  
Sirius: I die!!! What's there to like!?!? Oh yeah, we made such a 'bigger' fool of Snape!!! So that was pretty good.  
  
Christy: You're my favorite character, that wasn't fair! Hey, wanna sue?  
  
Sirius: Sure! Then we can go pound Snape again! Right, James?  
  
Lupin: You two shouldn't have done that to him.  
  
James: Oh com'on!! We were just having fun with the slime ball!!  
  
Sirius: Yeah! And since when have you ever cared about what we did?  
  
James: Since, like, forever!!  
  
Sirius: HA!  
  
Christy: What did you think James?  
  
James: Same as Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Hear, hear!  
  
James: Remember that time we snuck into the girl's locker room?  
  
Sirius: Yeah, you think they would enchant the door or something!  
  
James: And NOT the stalls! I still have the scars!  
  
They roared with laughter, shaking the room.  
  
I left them to their little 'joke' and instead went for the headmaster's opinion.  
  
Dumbledore: I loved it! Of course I love all of J.K. Rowling's works, but this was the best.  
  
Voldemort: Though SOOOO wrong!!! Like I would EVER be afraid of you!  
  
Dumbledore: You're terrified of me and you know it!  
  
Voldemort: I am SOOOOO not!!  
  
Dumbledore: Don't deny it!  
  
Voldemort: I'm not! I'm just speaking a well-known fact.  
  
Dumbledore: Well I don't see YOU on a Chocolate Frog Famous Witches and Wizards card!!  
  
Voldemort: Like I would want to be on a piece of paper little kids put their greasy cocoa covered fingers all over!!  
  
Dumbledore: Well I should see why not! You barley have time to clean your underwear once a month, let alone care about your reputation! Your mamma didn't raise you right!  
  
Voldemort: What..did you say...about...my MOMMA!?!?!?!  
  
Dumbledore: Oh please, like you care!  
  
Voldemort: THAT'S IT, DUMBLEDORE!!! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!!!  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Oh please, there they go again, might as well talk to the twins.  
  
Fred: It showed our true talents  
  
George: Amen!  
  
Fred: See, we're the whole structure of the books, the comic relief, the handsome love interests, we make up the whole story!  
  
George: Yes! Without us, Harry would be without a really cool map!  
  
Fred: And Ron wouldn't be afraid of spiders.  
  
George: And those first years wouldn't have gotten sick.  
  
Fred: And the dung bombs would have never been placed in Filtch's desk. And-  
  
Hermione: YOU TWO did that?  
  
Silence  
  
George: Call it mercy for society.  
  
Hermione: You two!!! I swear I'm going to go tell Dumbledore!!!  
  
Fred: The poor man's busy enough as it is!  
  
Christy: Lilly, how did you like it?  
  
Lilly: Finally, my character is shown! Though, I still have no clue WHY I married James Potter! Where did that come from?  
  
James: Oh we were destined to be lovers and you know it!  
  
Lilly: Yeah, I was forced into that one.  
  
James: Fine, believe whatever you want, but you love me and you know it.  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes.  
  
Christy: I can't believe I'm doing this but, Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: Why is Pooter always the hero?!? Oh it showed my true personality, and how much better the Slytherens are then the Gryffindors!  
  
Goyle: yeah..and uh..I almost got to pound Weasely into the ground!  
  
Crabe: Yeah..and Pooter is seeing things..like..uh..  
  
Christy: Well, I bet you didn't know the word "gullible" isn't in the dictionary.  
  
Crabe and Goyle: REALLY? NO WAY!  
  
Malfoy: You two are my lackeys, but that doesn't mean you have to be complete retards!  
  
Christy: Snape?  
  
Snape: Once again, Slythern rules, but I still didn't get the Defense Against The Dark Arts job!  
  
Christy: YEAH! Instead that over-inflated warty toad balloon got it!  
  
Snape: Ten points for..ur, what house are you in?  
  
Christy: *hmm...I need to find that hat..*  
  
I went and found the hat and put it on.  
  
Hat: Slyth- wait no, Raven- no, that's not it either.you're smart, but not whimpy, You do SOME bad things but you're brave, so..um..  
  
Christy: I'll give you five bucks if you say Gryffindor!  
  
Hat: Make it 15 and you have a deal!  
  
Dang..I gave the hat my money.all that sweet beautiful money gone to a hat!  
  
Hat: GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Christy: Dude all right!  
  
So, I came here to interview characters, and instead got sorted into a house! ALL RIGHT!  
  
Christy: Ummm..so I'm a third year?  
  
Hat: Well, since you gave me fifteen, I'll let you go back in time to Fred and George's fourth year!  
  
Christy: But that's when the Basilisk was running around!  
  
Hat: I see your point..fifth year?  
  
Christy: Dementors all over the school..nah I don't think so..in their third year the Sorcerer's stone would be there..third year is good.  
  
Hat: Okay.here is your time turner, and if you don't want me to blab to Dumbledore than that'll be another 15!  
  
DANG! 30 bucks gone to a hat!  
  
And so begins my adventures with the Wesley twins!  
  
~*~Bored as ever, I herby give you another great story!~*~ 


End file.
